Good Riddance
by minerva519
Summary: AU- It's supposed to be the most important day of Kagome Higurashi's life, but a dreadful secret rips it all apart. Will the comfort of a friend be enough to heal her aching heart? MK One-shot!


One-shot inspired by an episode of MASH. Enjoy.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Today would be the best day of her life. Kagome Higurashi was marrying the love of her short life today with all details included. The white dress, the four tiered, white chocolate cake, the wedding march, the bridesmaids. Everything.

All her family was present and approved the marriage. Her grandfather would give her away. Her brother, Souta, was the ring bearer. Mama had helped her plan the entire thing. Nothing seemed to be amiss. Even her best friend had flown in from LA to be her maid of honor.

She looked at herself in the mirror. Again. Her make-up was finished and could not have been better. Her hair had been styled in a loose baby ponytail, allowing the naturally wavy locks to flow down her shoulders.

The off shoulder, white gown had been better than any she could have dreamt of. Its silky bodice and poofed-up bottom with lace intricately woven into the bottom of the material was her ideal combination of traditional and modern.

As she stared at the mirror, she fidgeted with her fingers and prayed silently to calm her nerves. She suddenly decided her lips needed more gloss and frantically searched the desktop for her favorite vanilla frosting flavor lip gloss.

She never did find the lip gloss. Instead she found a note labeled '_To my one and only'_.

'Probably Inuyasha just saying he loves me once again.'

The thought brought a smile to her face as she thanked whatever power that ruled fate for delivering her such a sweet, compassionate man.

She ripped through the envelope and looked at the letter.

It wasn't to her.

_My dearest Kikyo,_

_I know you have heard I'm getting married. You'd like her. She's a sweet girl. She's a bit young and looks a little like you, but where you have classic features, she's more the 'girl next door' type. _

_Fate has been cruel to us, Kikyo. I know its been hard. You probably feel as though I have betrayed you since you told me you could not have children. I'm doing this for us, so that we can be together. Once Kagome (interesting name isn't it) and I have a child, I will tell her of my feelings for you. I need an heir to receive my inheritance and take care of you. _

_Of course, I will take care of Kagome as well. Although my feelings for her are not as strong as my love for you, she does deserve that much. I feel badly for lying to her, telling her I love her when all I think of is you, making love to her and imagining you._

_I desperately long to return to California. I remember the last time I saw you with the moonlight bathing your shoulders and the water splashing your toes. I swore to you five years ago that I would return to you once my duties to the family have been fulfilled. It won't be much longer, my darling Kikyo._

_Forever and only Yours,_

_Inuyasha_

Kagome was shaking. It wasn't until she finished reading that she realized the page was soaked in her tears. Her make-up was ruined, but what did that matter now?

Her dreams of getting married to the man of her dreams just blew up in her face. Was her desire to marry him blinding her to the truth, or was he just a lying scumbag?

The knock on her door startled her.

"Kagome, it's time to start."

Oh she'd start all right. He couldn't do this to her. She wouldn't let him.

Kagome barged out of the back room, past all the bridesmaids and groomsmen, to the protest of the wedding planner, Rin, who had become a fast friend to Kagome.

She walked straight into the doors leading from the main hall into the church, to the surprise of the entire congregation. All eyes turned to Kagome, who stared in contempt at one sole individual, her fiancée. Inuyasha Taisho, like everyone else in attendance, looked at the figure positioned at the entrance in confusion.

He saw the tears. At first he believed they were tears of joy. Afterall, girls do that kind of shit, right? They cry on their wedding day.

However, it was plainly obvious she was livid upon further inspection. She was glaring, not smiling. Her hands were clenched at her sides. Her face was red with indignation.

What had happened?

Fear flooded his senses when he saw her beckon him into the hall. She did not wait for him and exited the room herself.

He tried to act calm. He nervously waved to some of the guests as his tentative steps followed her own.

His best man, Miroku, met him as he walked in.

"Dude," he whispered to Inuyasha, "what happened?"

"I don't know."

Although the exchange had been quiet and Kagome had her back facing them, it was loud enough for the bride to hear.

She quickly turned. "Why don't you ask Kikyo!" The spite and pain seethed from her voice.

Inuyasha grew fearful and uncertain. "What was...that name?"

"Kikyo!"

Kagome turned away from the man who was supposed to love her once again. He really was a jackass.

He stepped close to Kagome, unsure of how to salvage the wedding. "Who told you about her?"

She pulled out the letter and faced him. "You did."

The almost silent reply barely reached his ears, but when it did, it felt as though a grenade landed in his stomach.

She slowly pulled the ring off her finger, but he protested.

"Please don't." The desperate pleading came as close as she had ever heard to the proud man begging. He was humbling himself to try to stop her from leaving. Too bad.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because I love you."

"Bull _Shit!_"

If her use of foul language hadn't surprised him, the small metal ring connecting with his forehead sure as hell did.

As Inuyasha slumped down, Miroku ran after Kagome as she ran out of the church and into the rain.

"Kagome! Wait!"

"Go to Hell!"

"Wait!"

She stopped on the sidewalk. "Did you know!"

"What?"

"Did you KNOW!"

"Of course not! I'd never do that to you." He pulled her into an tight embrace as she cried into his, now ruined, tuxedo shirt. "Kagome, come back to my place. It's pretty close to here, and it's not good for you to be out here."

The pair headed to his apartment two blocks away. He had expected the soaked girl in the wedding dress to attract more attention, but this was New York.

He leant her some clothes and as she got in the shower, he changed out of his tux and into some pajama pants.

Right now he was ordering Chinese and making the living room comfortable for a movie night. Those always did use to cheer her up.

He was emptying his dishwasher when she walked out of the bathroom with only one of his nightshirts on. Gulp.

"The pants kept falling off."

It did make sense. She was definitely a lot smaller than him. Damn. If his shirt wasn't so big on her, he might have seen more leg. Her legs were perfect. They were shaved and lotioned, so they were soft and smelled good.

Duh. Tonight was supposed to be her wedding night.

With all the lustful mental imagery her appearance inspired in him, she was having the same problem. His low-riding pants and shirtless chest gave her full view of his abs, chest, and shoulders.

She always knew Miroku was a good looking man, but Kagome simply overlooked him because he was Sango's cousin and Yash's best friend. But right now, he looked real good.

"Dinner will be hear in another fifteen minutes and I had Hachi pick up some movies for me."

"Which ones?"

"I picked some tear jerkers since I figured funny stuff wouldn't be appropriate and you should get the sadness out of your system."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dinner in her stomach and the hot shower had really helped, although she still felt lousy about her day. Who'd blame her?

She snuggled up with Miroku on his couch and watch the first movie Ever After.

Near the end, Miroku felt tears on his chest, where Kagome's head was positioned. She was crying. Not oh how sweet crying, but 'someone please shoot me' crying.

He lifted up so that he was sitting and she was on his lap.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I'm the Spanish cow?"

"I'm sorry. What?"

"I'm the one the prince almost married when he couldn't get Drew Barrymore."

"No Kagome" he chuckled at the analogy. "You're not the Spanish cow. Any man with half a brain and a libido would kill to have a beautiful, successful twenty-seven-year-old beauty like you by his side."

"Then why didn't he want me?"

"Kagome, I'm sure he cared about you. I've seen the two of you together for three years. He didn't grow up until he had you. He matured for you. Although he doesn't realize it and he hurt you unforgivably, I think he loves you."

"I meant nothing to him! He writes her a note on my wedding day declaring his love for her. He wanted me to see it. Not consciously, but some Freudian slip, some part of his brain knew he didn't love me and wanted me to know it. Do you want to know why he was with me?"

She got up and headed to his bedroom. She returned with the note.

"Listen to this." She mocked Inuyasha's voice as she read his words. '_Fate has been cruel to us, Kikyo.' _Join the club asshole.

" '_You probably feel as though I have betrayed you since you told me you could not have children. I'm doing this for us, so that we can be together. Once Kagome (interesting name isn't it)' _I can't believe he had the gall to make fun of my name.

" '_Once Kagome and I have a child, I will tell her of my feelings for you. I need an heir to receive my inheritance and take care of you.' _He had no emotional attachment to me. I was just some whore he'd knock up so he could go off to California to be with this...woman. He never cared about me. He would never have tried to use me.

" I would have killed for him because I loved him so much and the only reason he wanted me around was to cash in on his inheritance."

Miroku stood and walked over to her to comfort her once again. "Well, he was right about one thing. Fate is cruel."

He kissed the top of her head once, then again. She tilted her head upward, accidentally catching his lips with her own.

He pulled away from her as though her very touch had sent a shock through him.

He looked at her with desire in his eyes. She his touch, his caress. She needed him.

His lips descended on hers in a wave of passion. Hands and mouths roamed. In the course of thirty seconds, they had gone from man comforting woman to man lifting woman and woman wrapping her legs around man.

It didn't take long to reach his bed. And it didn't take long to rid each other of the few clothes they wore.

He had made her feel wanted and had put her pleasure above his own. Where Inuyasha would separate after sex, Miroku kept her surrounded and warm. It was refreshing to know that although he probably wanted his space, like most guys did, he cared more about her and her state of mind.

She felt safe, comforted, and the sex was great too.

Kikyo could have Inuyasha. Good riddance.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope you liked it.


End file.
